Main Page
Imagine a MUD that lets you design your own buildings for yourself or your clan, and then sell them in real-time auctions or keep them? Where you can decorate each room and description to your own liking, and then drag your loot from all over the Galaxy back there and drop it off? A MUD that lets you design your own ships, from a one room starfighter up to a 100 room super capital class cruiser? Where you can decorate each room and description to your liking, and then modify it with modules such as cloaking, alarm systems, afterburners, or interdictor generators? A place that lets you open your own corporation, give it a logo, create subsidiaries, and then hire people to work in that corporation, which is entirely player-run and separate from clans? What if the same MUD rewarded you for roleplaying with things such as Force, unique armor materials, personal player-owned capital ships, character restorations(even from dead characters years ago!), credits, clones, hitpoint, stat, and level bonuses? Where they give you unique commands for roleplay such as roomtitle, walkstyle, and semote? What about a place where you can drop mines in space, run out of fuel and not blow up, dock with other ships, eject from your ship if it becomes damaged, or even set off the ship's self destruct system? Where slicers have the ability to find, locate, and destroy ships, unlocked keypadded doors, slice banks, find and locate people? Where there is an easy-to-use system that keeps track of keycodes, clan actions, items bought, bank transactions, and displays them for you? That allows you to record your own unique events so you can keep track of what you know and where you found such and such? Where you can fight for the Empire or the New Republic and share wealth in the millions of credits floating around this rich economy? Play mini-games such as arena, lazertag, freezetag, or Horde? Compete with other players to surpass their scores on the Hiscore tables? Play the lottery? What if I told you it didn't cost any money, it was easy to connect to, and we were looking for someone just like you to come join us? What if I told you that this is just a fraction of what awaits you..? Welcome to the Star Wars: Eternal Conflict Wiki Star Wars: Eternal Conflict is a heavily modified SWR Multi-User Dungeon (mud). Players can create new items, Players can modify existing items Extended Race Selection Extended Class Selection Multi-classing Allowed Equipment Saved Quests Available Character Approval Unnecessary Ansi Color Roleplaying Is Encouraged Newbie friendly Skill & Level-Based Training System Level-Based Equipment System Currently Hiring Builders Supports/uses MSP Supports/uses MCCP Clans Offered Detailed Character Creation Player Crafting System World is mostly stock Large World (8,000+ rooms) Sexually-Oriented and Adult-Level Violence Mud is fully operational Sign up for our forums here. Our address is mud.eternalconflict.org, port 8060 Don't forget to vote for us in The Mud Connector here if you like us. Category:Browse